The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for cleansing metal gloves of the type that are used in the meat processing industry or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleansing apparatus and method having at least two generally parallel elongated rollers or brushes. A glove is passed at least partially into an entry slot area where the rolls counter-rotatingly engage the glove to cleanse it, preferably in cooperation with the flow of cleansing fluid directed onto at least one of the rollers.
In the meat packing and meat processing industries, as well as in related industries such as fish processing and the like, various cutting operations are performed either manually or semi-manually. In those instances, safety concerns dictate that the operator of the cutting equipment or device wear gloves that are made of a metal mesh material. While this metal mesh material does provide an extremely advantageous measure of safety, the metal mesh structure does create a difficult cleaning problem. Because of the expense of metal mesh gloves, it is undesirable to discard them until after they have been worn for long periods of time. Because the gloves are constantly in contact with food, it is important that they be effectively cleaned on a regular basis. Effective cleaning includes having meat and fish particles and the like displaced from out of the many crevices and spaces between the metal strips or fibers which make up the metal mesh gloves. This task is made more difficult by virtue of the fact that the meat or fish particles or the like tend to be or become sticky and thus have a strong tendency to remain lodged within the crevices or spaces.
In the past, high-pressure jets or flows of fluids such as air or pressurized water have been utilized in an attempt to force the particles out of the gloves by having the high pressure fluid dislodge the particles from these crevices. Often these cleaning operations are the responsibility of the user of the gloves, and there is a tendency for each user to use whatever means are available, such as sources of house air or pressurized water directed through high pressure nozzles, in an attempt to dislodge particles from within the mesh. Usually, these cleaning operations also include detergent cleansing and treatment with a chlorine solution or the like. Unless the meat particles are effectively removed, however, these liquid cleaning operations will be rendered potentially less effective if substantial quantities of meat or fish particles or the like remain in the groves at, for example, the time of treatment with a chlorine solution.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for cleansing metal mesh gloves or the like. It is preferred that such an apparatus be capable of being easily operated by the user of the metal mesh gloves and that the operation proceed in a safe and efficient manner. Also, while the use of high pressure fluids does have significant potential and has achieved a certain amount of success in the past, high pressure fluids do create a complication in having to provide the high pressure source and in having to handle the high pressure fluid during the cleansing operation. High pressure devices can lead to additional handling problems, such as how to handle particulate debris which can become airborne when subjected to a high pressure fluid. Therefore, it would be advantageous if an approach can be taken which avoids the need for high pressure fluids.
In summary, the metal mesh glove cleansing apparatus and method according to this invention includes a plurality of generally counter-rotating elongated roller brushes which provide an entry slot area for receiving metal mesh gloves. This entry slot area is provided and arranged such that the user of the metal mesh gloves can easily insert the gloves into the entry slot area. Then, the cleansing apparatus directs low-pressure fluid such as water to the entry slot area, and the combination of the fluid with the counter-rotating elongated roller members effectively removes the meat or fish particles or the like from the intersticies of the metal mesh glove, at which time the glove is suitable for treatment with a chlorine solution or the like in order to treat the thus cleansed metal in order to effectively reduce the chance of contamination or the onset of microbial growth.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for cleansing metal mesh gloves.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved means and method for removing particulate food materials from metal mesh gloves used in handling these types of materials at processing plants. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method which accomplishes cleansing of metal mesh gloves and the like without requiring the use of high pressure fluid sources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means and method for washing steel mesh gloves and the like in a very short time period and with minimal effort on the part of the operator of the device.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.